


“Kingdom Hearts” path of the Savior or the Overlord

by TechnovoreX



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, I’m a degenerate, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Maybe polyamory, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, definitely smut, maybe smut, no gays here, over powered Sora, weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Sora starts to have dreams. So vivid, so Real. Then one day, his dreams become real. On his path to save the worlds, will he use his powers to be the Savior of light. Or the Overlord of Darkness.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Quick explanation

Kingdom Hearts Kamen Rider  
-This is loosely based on the KH Canon Story  
-uses terms and powers from kamen rider  
-Sora is basically Zi-O  
-Time travel  
-Fate will change upon his demand  
-uses idea’s from my OC Sky  
-I will be calling them Legend Heroes  
-will be using Heisei and Neo-Heisei riders  
-will mainly feature Zi-O, Build, Ex-aid, Ghost, Zero-1, Decade, Kiva, Blade, faiz, Kabuto, and wizard  
-Sora can summon others belts  
-“Another” riders, will be Nobodies  
-“Kaijin” will be heartless/unversed  
-others will have normal powers, but they have keyblade armor  
-Sora gains time based and darkness powers


	2. Chapter I “Kings Calling”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been having these weird dreams lately”

“How have you been, old friend”. 

A man turned around to face his friend. He was wearing gold and black armor, a red visor in the shape of the Japanese symbol for Rider, 2 blades on his back that resemble clock hands, and a diagonal sash that resembled a watches band.

His appearance and presence was intimidating and powerful. The air around them was tense with pressure. He was Oma ZI-O, an Overlord of immense strength. 

Currently they were both standing in the middle of a dead wasteland, the wind blowing the dry earth, creating clouds of dust. They just stood, silently staring at each other.

“I’m quite well actually. But it has been a while since our last meeting” the other man said. Oma ZI-O threw his head back and laughed, his voice had gotten deeper from age. 

“It has indeed” he chuckled, shaking his head as he calmed down. The other man rolled his eyes. But he looked around, searching for something. Oma ZI-O noticed this.

“What’s wrong?”. “Where is that loyal servant of yours? What was it, um......” he rubbed his chin, then he snapped his fingers “WOZ! Yeah, where is he?” he asked.

Oma ZI-O scoffed “I sent him into the past, so he could guide my younger self into becoming me”. His friend raised a brow at him.

“You sent your most loyal servant. into the past. So he could find your younger self and make him become you?” He questioned, clearly confused. Oma ZI-O nodded. “Why?”

He chuckled at his friend’s curiosity “Why?” You ask. Well my younger self was vastly different from the me you know” he explained. His friend nodded and oh’d in understanding.

But he was curious. “So what would happen if you didn’t send WOZ back?”. Oma ZI-O crossed his arms “then it would have taken longer for him to become me. To gain the great power I wield today”.

He thought about that “That made sense”. Then an idea popped into his head. If he did the same, then his younger self could be as powerful as himself right now. 

“Do you think I can do the same thing?” He asked. Oma ZI-O turned to him and shrugged “I don’t see why you can’t. You have time powers comparable to mine, but you are far stronger” he admitted.

His friend rubbed his chin and Asked “so what is your plan?”. “Well sending WOZ back was one, then I also planned to send visions to him and appear in his dreams”.

“I’ll do that!” He exclaimed. And before Oma ZI-O could say anything, his friend had disappeared off his world. He shook his head and sighed.

“Oh Fulgrim. Still the light hearted kid I met long ago. what am I to do with you” he mused, reminiscing about the past. 

He looked up at the sun, hidden behind a sheet of dust. “I wish your younger self good luck. He’ll need it”.

The mysterious tower.....

Riku had just passed the mark of mastery test and succeeded in becoming a master, while Sora failed due to Xehanort knocking him out. 

He was lying down on his bed, with his arms under his head. Riku and Sora were given rooms by Yen Sid in case they needed to rest after a mission.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was disappointed that he didn’t pass even though he put so much hard work and effort during the test, but he is happy about his best friend becoming a master.

Sora sighed before rolling onto his side. He snuggled into his pillow as he yawned and shut his eyes. Finally succumbing to Sleep.

........

Sora expected to have a dream about his friends or about Xehanort and the organization. But his dream started elsewhere. In his dream he opened his eyes to a barren wasteland.

A huge cloud of dust obscuring his vision. It started to die down, slowing the spiky brunette to see his surroundings. His eyes widened as he was surrounded by hundreds of Keyblade’s stabbed into the ground.

Some he recognized, others he had never seen before. It seemed to go on for miles, millions of keyblade’s rusting from age. “W-where am I?”.

“A place of tragedy” a voice said. Sora turned around, but he saw no one. Then through the dust he spotted a silhouette. It began to get closer and more define, until. Out of the dust cloud came a large figure draped in a brown cloak.

It was tattered and dirty, the sound of its fabric flapped through the air. But even from a couple feet away, sora knew he was tall. He seemed to be taller than Xemnas, and he looks built. 

Judging from his posture and how wide his shoulders were. Then Sora realized this was a total stranger. He got into a defensive stance and summoned his keyblade. 

“Who are you!” He demanded. The figure slowly stalled forward and introduced himself “Greetings, I am Ianis Vita Fulgrim. But you may call me Fulgrim for short”.

Sora narrowed his eyes “why are you here?”. Fulgrim chuckled “this is where I live. The place that I used to called home no longer exists”. Sora relaxed slightly.

“Yeah okay. But that doesn’t explain why you’re in my dream, or why I’m even here. I don’t even know where this is?” He exclaimed.

Fulgrim nodded “this is the Keyblade Graveyard. where it first happened. Where the First Keyblade took place” he explained.

Sora’s eyes widened, then that means all these keyblade’s. He shook his head and glared at Fulgrim “that still doesn’t explain why you’re in my dream” he demanded.

Fulgrim chuckled “you will learn in due time. But first”. Fulgrim reaches into his pocket and fished something out.

“Catch” he said, tossing something to sora. The brunette fumbled before catching it in his hands. He looked down to a something that resembled a pocket watch, but it was black.

He looked at it with intrigue and confusion, looking back at Fulgrim for Answers. “You must gain your strength before you defeat Xehanort. Find the power through out the worlds. that will help you on your journey”.

Sora groaned “Yes I know. The power of waking” he exclaimed sarcastically. “No not the power of waking. something more potent” Fulgrim corrected.

Sora looked at him puzzled, trying to figure out what he meant. But before he could ask, his dream slowly faded into obscurity before ending.

His eyes flutter open as he awoke. He sat up from his bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. The blanket looking at his lap.

“Haaaa. What a dream” she yawned. But he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He looked to his side table to see the very trinket he was given in his dream.

The one that resembled a pocket watch.

He leaned over and picked it up. “I wonder what this is”. “Sora!” Someone called, rapping at his door. He stood up from his bed and pocketed the item, treading around his bed to open the door.

When it swung open he was greeted by the sight of the captain of the knights. “Good morning Goofy” Sora greeted, giving his heart warming smile. 

“Morning Sora. I came to wake you up. Yen Sid is waiting for us” Goofy explained.  
Sora nodded. He closed the door. 

Sora shed his pajamas and shrugged on his mission gear (KH2). He opened his door to see Goofy and Donald waiting for him. The duck had his arms crossed while talking his webbed foot impatiently.

He noticed Sora and huffed “About time”. The keyblade wielder grinned and wiped his nose “c’mon Donald, cut me some slack”. 

The Donald hissed and put his hands on his hips. But before he could scold Sora, the brunette dashed off and started climbing the steps. Goofy and a angered Donald were hot on his heels.

When he got to the top, he threw the door to Yen Sid’s office open. He was greeted by the sight of his two best friends and the King.

“Morning guys!” He cheered, walking further in to stand beside them. Donald and Goofy both arrive a second later, the latter closing the door.

“Morning? Sora it’s 10:00 AM, you slept in” Riku said. Sora jerked in shock “what! I slept in” he exclaimed.

“Yeah you lazy bum” the red head teased. Sora pouted and puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms in frustration from the harmless joke.

“ _ **Look at that. Always teasing you**_ ”. Sora’s eyes widened. “That voice, it sounded familiar” he thought.

His friends noticed his expression. Kairi leaned forward so she could gaze up him “is something wrong sora?” She asked concerned.

He snapped out of revere to realize Kairi staring up at him. Her eyes and expression caused him to blush.

He shook his head “No. Nothings wrong, I’m fine” he reassured. The others shrugged it off and turned back to the elder master.

“Well today I have something important to discuss. First off the keyblade-“ he started rambling off. Sora has just woken up so he inadvertently starting drowning out his voice.

“I wonder what that dream was?” He asked himself. He started thinking hard, trying to remember the exact details. 

Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his side. “Ow! Ouch ouch ouch” he exclaimed pain. This caught the attention of the others.

They looked at him confused as he started frantically fumbling around. He stuck his hand in his jacket’s pocket and pulled something out.

It was a small black item in his palm. Then it started glowing. He exclaimed again “ouch! Hot”. Sora threw it into the air. 

As it was airborne, a symbol of a clock appeared in front of it. Both hands did a full rotation before it flashed a blinding light.

It faded and the device landed in Sora’s hand. But it looked different. Instead of being black and looking like a old pocket watch, it was now a metallic gold dial with a red body.

On it was the year 2019 and a small white crown symbol. similar to Sora’s necklace, and both were in white.

Everyone gazed at it curiously. Riku and Kairi walked to be on either side of their brunette friend, looking at it carefully.

“What is it?” Kairi questioned. Riku looked up at the elder Wizard “do you know master Yen Sid?” He asked.

He shook his head “I have no memory of ever encountering such a device”. They sighed. They went back to looking at it.

“I wonder what it does” Sora mused. “ ** _Turn the dial and press the button_** ” the voice said. Sora’s eyes widened, he carefully looked left and right.

No one notice because they were intrigued by the trinket. He decided to follow the voice’s instructions.

He reached with his free hand and turned the gold dial clockwise by a quarter, while it made clicking noises. 

Upon closer inspection, they saw what looked to be some sort of image of a helmet on the item. Then with the hand holding it, Sora suddenly pressed the button.

Without know what it was, and their idiot of a friend suddenly pressing a button, they all backed away. Probably expecting it to explode.

“~Pshhew~dang~” a couple of beeps then “ **STRIDER** ” it announced. They stood in silence, each of them wearing an expression of disappointment.

“I-is that it?” Goofy said. Sora shrugged. Kairi walked back to him and playfully slapped him on the shoulder “Sora!” She whined “you have to be careful. Who know what that could have done!”.

Sora chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head “heh heh. Sorry” he apologized. Kairi stood and crossed her arms.

But she leaned forward again to look at the item “is that all it does?”. “Well we don’t know. Maybe you should click it again” Riku said.

He nodded and clicked it again. The same noises came up. “~Gong~ **Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. A heart full of honor and virtue** ” ~clock ticking~ “ **STRIDER** ” it announced. 

And again, they were disappointed. All it did was spout some random words and make some noise. “Well that’s boring” Sora blurted out.

“ _ **That’s because it is only the start**_ ” the voice said. Sora perked up again, he crouched into a defensive stance and frantically searched around.

“Sora? What’s wrong?” His best friend asked. He relaxed and stood up “nothing. It’s just that..... every since last night, I’ve been hearing a voice” he revealed.

“A voice?” Mickey asked. “Yeah. It was one I didn’t recognize. But he kept commenting on things”.

“What kind of things” Yen Sid asked. “Well saying things like “this Is the start” or “always teasing you”. Just some random stuff” the brunette sighed.

“Gawrsh, that is weird” Goofy said. “ ** _Indeed it is Goofy_** ” the voice said. Sora groaned “argh. There it is again!”.

He looked to the others, but they looked confused. “Um... what is it?” He asked. “We heard it too” Riku said.

“Wait? What!” Sora exclaimed. “We heard the voice as well” Kairi added. Now this was even more confusing. They could hear it now too!

Yen Sid cleared his throat “Regardless. Sora you must learn the power of waking. Go to Olympus and meet up with Hercules. You must recover your lost strength”.

Sora, Donald and Goofy got into a line and bowed to him “yes master!”. They stood up and left the room, the door shutting close behind.

As Sora descended the steps, he could hear Yen Sid telling Riku and Mickey to find Aqua in the realm of darkness, and for Kairi to start her keyblade training with Axel.

He was excited to be able to fight along side the girl he loves. He hasn’t confessed yet, but the feeling is mutual between them. It’s just that one of them wasn’t courageous enough to admit it yet.

But Sora pumped his fist “Olympus here we go!” He cheered.

Mount Olympus .....

In the middle of a clearing, a gold gate appeared out of nowhere. From the portal a person wearing a black coat dropped down.

He landed in a crouch, his fingers spread and a knee propped up. He pushed himself onto his feet, and on further inspection, his coat seemed different.

Instead of a straight zipper down the center, it now sported a triangular strap that starts on the right and clips across the chest, the tip poking over his shoulder.

The ends of his sleeves had cuffs, the lower ‘cloak’ part was double layered, the shoulders had padding that made it flat and point out. 

They had armored boots, and the black coat’s hood curved out into the shoulders, with a triangular ‘beak’ at the top (Assassins Creed hood).

Tucked underneath his arm was a large book, similar to Zexions Lexicon. On the front was a heart mixed with a fleur-de-lis, above was a hollow star and above that was a crown.

On the sides of the Star was a bat and bird wing. Around the edge was a decorative trim of golden vines and leaves.

“Hmm. Seems I’ve arrive a little earlier than expected. But I can wait” he said, standing still while gazing around. He reveled his surroundings, how it was bright and the grass was lush.

But in the corner of his eye, he spotted something. Pacing around angrily was a tall blue skinned man. 

He had yellow eyes, boney fingers, a black toga that became smoke around the feet, and a overall eerie presence. But what the most eye catching was the blue fire he had instead of hair.

The black coat walked closer to him, he heard him start grumbling. “That stupid Hercules keeps getting in the way. I have to think of a way to get rid of him”.

“Maybe I can be of service”. The blue skinned man turned around to see a man in a black coat holding onto a book.

“Eeh? Who are you supposed to be?” The blue haired man asked. The black coat bowed, his legs crossed, his right arm extended while hugging the book to his chest.

“Greetings. I am Kuroi” he introduced. The blue skinned man looked unamused “yeah, okay. I’m Hades, God of the Underworld” he introduced in a deadpan tone.

Kuroi stood up “I’ve ‘heard’ that you’re having hero troubles” he said, motioning to Thebes with his hands. 

Hades hummed and started rubbing his chin “keep talking”. Kuroi nodded “I have an offer. You can only use it, just in case if your original plan fails”.

Hades chuckled “and what makes you think I will fail”. Kuroi scoffed and flipped through his book, settling in a page before flipping it around and showing it to him.

Hades leaned closer, his eyes scanning the words. “What!” He exclaimed, jumping back. Kuroi closed the book and tucked it under his arm.

“Wonder boy and that! that! KEY BRAT! spoil my master plan!” Hades shouted, his hair bursting into a red inferno. 

Kuroi nodded “it’s true. All events of the past have been recorded in this book”. The God calmed down, “wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up” he held his fingers up.

“You’re telling me. That you’re from the future” Hades asked. Kuroi nodded, Hades stood up and slouched his shoulders.

“Huh. Well that’s new” he stated. “So. After hearing your defeat, will you accept my deal” Kuroi asked.

Hades pondered that, then he shrugged “eh what the heck, might as well. Sure, I’ll take it” he said, extending his hand.

Kuroi took it and shook it once. When they backed away from each other, Kuroi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with a black dial and a dark purple body. 

Hades looked at it curiously. Kuroi pressed a button at the top of the item. “~Pshhew~dang~” beeps “ ** _Hε <u1e5_**” it announced in a deep warbled voice.

Hades raised a brow. “Here” Kuroi places it’s in the God’s large blue palm “when you need it, press the top and place it to your chest” he instructed.

“Yeah. Suuurre. Will this really help me?” He asked. But when he looked back, no one was there. He was all alone. 

“Wow. Way to leave a guy hanging”. “HERCULES!!!” Someone yelled. “What the? Who is yelling that dimwits name” Hades disappeared in a burst of shadows to find who was screaming the hero’s name.

Mount Olympus.....

“I really don’t like you” hades sneered at Sora. The brunette snickered “Just give it up already! You’ll never beat Herc, no matter how many times you try.

“Yeah, stay in the underworld where you belong”. “Go have the time of your afterlife” Goofy and Donald said respectively.

“Enough already! I did not come this far to be ridiculed by Zeusy high and mighty, his little sunshine, and a trio of clowns” Hades roared, bursting into flames and turning red.

“you know what? I’ll just go ahead and destroy you!”. “Hades” Hercules called. The god of the underworld slowly turned to face his brother and nephew.

Hercules motioned to the gate “the exit is that way”. Hades groaned and turned blue again, proceeding to walk his way out.

“Hold on”. Hades turned around, only to get punched and knocked back by Hercules. He landed on his back, skidding against the golden floor.

Hades groaned and pushed himself onto his elbows. But as he pushed himself up, something slipped out of his robe and clattered against the ground.

He wondered what it was, but he remembered what the black coat told him “ _when you need it, press the top and place it to your chest_ ”. He picked it up and decided, now was a good time.

He pushed himself up and glared at the ‘heroes’. They noticed he was still here “didn’t you get the memo hades. You lost” Sora taunted.

“Oh yeah! Well get a load of this” he pulled out the item and pressed the top, “~Pshhew~dang~” beeps “ ** _Hε <u1e5_**”. 

Hercules and Zeus were confused about what that was, but Sora and his two companions were shocked. He has one too? Sora exclaimed at the sight “where did you get that?!”.

“No clue. But I don’t care” hades raised his arm before thrusting the item into his chest. He screamed in pain as black rings with a purple aura erupted from the item and started circling around him.

His body became enveloped in tendrils of darkness. Then it exploded, causing everybody to shield their eyes. The. They heard a deep warbled voice “ **Hεr <u1ε5**”.

They lowered their arms, but they jerked back at what they saw. Standing before them was no longer the blue skinned god of the underworld with a head of blue fire.

Now standing before them was what they would consider, odd. It was apparent by the symbol on the centre of its chest, that it was a nobody. But it was its overall appearance that was weird.

It was a mirror image of Hercules, but in a twisted way. He was as large as Hercules, but he was slightly larger and his skin was a sickly pale. The Armor was now a navy blue with silver accents.

The words “Hercules” and “Olympus” in white text were printed across his chest.

His arms were covered with gauntlets that match his Armor, and his fingers were tipped with claws. The hair was a azure colour and styled in a way that looked like Fire.

Lastly his eyes had yellow pupils and black sclera, and his teeth were sharpened to fangs. It was literally a Hercules heavy fusion of the two.

“Wha-what is that?” Donald questioned. Hades was inspecting himself, he opened and closed his hands “I-I feel so strong” he announced.

Sora and his friend immediately got into their stances, summoning their weapons. Hercules got into his stance, but he immediately dropped to his knees, propping himself on his arms.

“Hercules!” Sora exclaimed, running over to his friend. He knelt and put a hand to his back. He yanked his hand back from how cold his skin felt.

He clenched his fist “what did you do!?” Sora demanded, swiping his arm through the air. Hades stopped admiring himself and stared at the keyblade wielder.

“Actually. To tell the truth, I have no clue” he shrugged. He then flexed, his borrowed body bulging as his muscles tensed.

Sora glances back to see Hercules sweating and panting, “Hercules. Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“I don’t know. All my strength suddenly left me” he said. “That’s because he borrowed it” a new voice added.

They looked to their right to see a man in a hooded black coat holding a book walking towards them. But his coat looked different.

Still they jumped into action “The organization!!” The trio yelled, jumping in between him and Hercules.

Hades looked delighted to see this random man “It was Kuroi right? Well I have to say, you didn’t disappoint”.

The black coat nodded. “What did you do to Hercules!” Sora demanded. The black coat cleared his throat “I nearly gave Hades the means to steal his power”.

“What?!” The trio and Zeus exclaimed. Sora was about to rant, but Kuroi held up his finger “Let me explain”. He started to circle around the trio.

“That trinket I gave him allows him to siphon then use the power of the person it’s tied to”. He pointed to Hercules “since he’s using the power of this hero, he’s stealing his power”.

He began to walk again “People who use these trinkets, are called Another lights. The trinkets are called Ride-watches, and as I said. They draw power from the person until they fade”.

“Fade?!” They exclaimed in shock. “Yes fade. If Hades continues to stay in that form, Hercules will cease to exist” Kuroi explained.

“I get to kill and keep wonder boy’s power! What a steal!” Hades shouted. “That’s enough. I will not have my sons life in danger” Zeus roared.

He summoned a bolt of lightning and hurled it at Hades. The God of the Underworld shrieked and threw his arms up.

But the Lightning bolt literally bounce right off of him. Everyone froze in shock while hades slowly lowered his arms. “It didn’t work! Ha ha! I’m impervious to your lightning Zeusy” he mocked.

Hades then threw a punch that sent a fist of blue fire at Zeus, knocking the king of Olympus back. Hades smirked before looking back at the fallen hero.

Acting quickly Sora jumped in between them, shielding his friend. “Move it Key brat. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something” Hades said, a little miffed.

“No way. Hercules is my friend, and I’ll protect him from a creep like you” Sora argued, crouching into his stance. “Then bring it runt” Hades sneered.

Sora jumped forward and threw a downwards slash. But to his surprise and shock, his keyblade bounce off of him like he was a large body.

Taking this opportunity, Hades reeled his arm back and punched Sora in the gut, sending the keyblade wielder flying.

“Sora!” Goofy and Donald yelled, running to his aid. Sora landed and skidded across the marble floor, crashing into a raised step.

He coughed and pushed himself up on shaky arms. Goofy helped him stand while Donald got to work and started healing him. Green magic flowing though his body, slowly easing the pain.

Sora looked up to see Hades slowly stalking towards Hercules. 

And by slowly, like snail slow, for some reason.

Then the black coat appeared again, this time standing right in front of Sora. “So. Let me ask you this keyblade wielder. What will you risk to save your friends” he asked.

Sora pushed Goofy’s arm off of him and confronted him. “I will use all of my power to do what ever I can. My friends are my strength” he said, with resolve.

Kuroi chuckled “How naive. All you spout it optimistic garbage” he sneered. Sora was about to spit back with equal venom, but Kuroi beat him to the punch.

“But you follow that ideal. And for that, I respect you” Kuroi added. Suddenly he dropped to a knee and bowed before Sora. The brunette looking quizzically at him.

Kuroi raised his arm up. Darkness condensed in his palm before dispersing, revealing a fancy red velvet pillow with golden ropes and tassels.

And resting on the pillow was an odd device. It was white in the middle with a black screen, 2 slots were on either side and it was slightly larger than his hands.

“My name is Kuroi. I am your most humble servant my Overlord”. Sora jumped back shocked “Overlord?!” He exclaimed.

“What’s he taking about?” Donald asked. Goofy scratched his head “Yeah. And what does he mean by Uber cord?”. “Overlord!” Donald corrected.

“B-but Donald! There’s no way I am an overlord. I don’t even know this guys!” He complained. “Yes. You don’t know me. Yet” Kuroi added.

Kuroi stood to full height. He was way taller than Sora, most likely a whole foot taller. “ I come from the future. Where you reign supreme as the realm of light’s Overlord”.

“The whole realm of light! There’s no way I would do that!” Sora complained. “But you will. If you don’t defeat Xehanort” Kuroi added.

The trio looked at him expectingly. “Xehanort defeats all your friends in the up coming keyblade war. So in desperation you access your darkness and vanquish him”.

“You save the entire realm of light. But at the cost of your friends. So what is your decision, will you save your friends. Or will you sacrifice them” Kuroi asked.

Sora looked dumbfounded, then he furrowed his brow “are you serious? I would never sacrifice them. I choose my friends over myself any day” Sora said.

Kuroi gazed into his eyes, those cerulean orbs. He saw it, it wasn’t an empty vow. it was a promise to himself and to his friends and family.

“Then take this driver. You can use it to not only defeat the darkness, but to overcome it”. Sora gazed at the item called a ‘driver’.

He reached out to it and crabbed it with both hands. It started turning it and flipping it around. Kuroi looked at the brunette confused. But the. He remembered.

Sora sucks at technology.

Kuroi sighed and shook his head, chuckling at the stupidity of his future King. He decided to help “ok. Here, lemme help”.

Kuroi yanked it out of Sora’s grasp before pressing it against his abdomen. A belt shot out of one side and circled around, clipping to the other side and affixing it tightly to his body.

“ **ZIKU DRIVER** ” it announced. It was snug against his hips. Sora kept turning his body side to side to get a better look at the device strapped to him.

“Do you remember the red ride watch you have” Kuroi said. It immediately reminded Sora. He reached into his jacket and fished out the red and gold device.

“This thing?” Sora said unsure. “Yes, perfect. Now press it and slide it into the slot on the right” Kuroi informed. “Oh like this”. 

Sora rotates the dial and pressed the button at the top. “~Pshhew~dang~” beeping “ **STRIDER** ”. “Then into the right slot” Sora muttered, sliding it into the right side of the driver.

“-Pyoohm-“ then techno fanfare music began to play (Sora’s theme). “Okay-y. What do I do now?” Sora asked. Press the button above the white section then rotate the whole piece” Kuroi informed, his patience slightly waning.

Sora listened and pressed the button. The whole piece in latched, slanting at an angle. “Ok. Then Spin!” Sora used his left arm to pull the right side down.

The driver spun completely before locking back into place. Then a word came to his head, he didn’t know what it meant, but it felt right to say.

“Henshin!”.

6 giant red rings shot out from the driver. They were translucent, making them look like rubies. Slowly a black body suit began to form over his body.

Gold and red armor materialized out of thin air. The rings converged until they lined up vertically. then they collapsed around Sora, placing the armor onto his body.

With a hiss and a shot of steam, his armor locked together and firmly attached itself to his under suit.

“ **LEGEND HERO STRIDER** ” his driver announced, the word strider flashing across the screen on the white part of the driver.

He slowly raised his armored helm, gazing forward. Kuroi was ecstatic, he was so overjoyed. He had to do it.

He stood in front of Sora and raised his right arm, keeping his book tucked under his left arm and in his grasp. “Rejoice! Today is the day that marks the beginning of the greatest king through out the worlds”.

He moved his arm, presenting his master. “The strongest, the most prudent, and the most ambitious man. The one to rule them all!”.

“Lord Sora. Strider form!”.


	3. Chapter II: Powers awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New powers have awakened. And there are more to be acquired.

“Lord Sora. Strider form!”.

Kuroi announced, his chest heaving from the sheer amount of excitement and strain on his lungs.

Donald and Goofy looked to each other and shrugged. Hades looked at them confused. While Hercules and Zeus were out of commission.

“Um...was that really necessary?” Sora asked, cupping his hand and whispering to Kuroi. His loyal servant spun around “Indeed. People need to know of your greatness”.

Sora nodded and backed away. He was now standing in red and gold keyblade armor. Horns on his helmet to emulate a kings crown, crown symbols all over his body, metal jester boots, plated shin armor, and leather gloves.

“Now. Let your story be etched, into history!” Kuroi shouted, raising his arms in a praise. Again, a moment of silence made the air awkward.

Kuroi’s arms plopped to his sides and he dropped his head, sighing “you can beat up hades now”. Sora pumped his fist, while hades gawked at him “Yes!” Said the brunette, pumping his fist into the air.

“What! But I thought you were on my side?” Hades whined. Kuroi mockingly laughed at the God “I never said that. All that I did was to benefit my king”.

“Why you!”. His golden eyes glaring holes into him. Hades pulled his arm back and trusted his fist forward, launching himself like a missile.

Sora acting quickly, summoned his Kingdom Key and thrusted it forward, intercepting Hades before it connected with Kuroi. The block creating a shockwave.

It ruffled Kuroi’s coat while it pushed Goofy and Donald back like they were paper, yelping as they flew into the air. Both Sora and Hades stared in disbelief.

Sora’s keyblade and Hades wrist shook as they both pushed forward with equal force. Reacting quickly, Sora jumped forward and spun around.

Pushing Hades’s arm aside and nailing him in his face with his elbow. Hades reeled back in pain, covering his face while spouting in coherent cursing.

Sora jumped back and landed on his feet, he looked at his hand surprised “wow! I’m so fast!” He exclaimed. Kuroi reading his book shut I closed with his hand.

“Yes your are my lord. The power of the Strider is one of great speed. You can outrun anyone” he explained. Sora thrusted his fist into the air and jumped.

“Alright!”. At that moment, Hades began to recover. He rubbed his face before standing to full height, growling as he glared at the keyblade wielder.

His black eyes baring into Sora. But Sora and his travel companions couldn’t help but snicker. Kuroi sighed at his lords immaturity.

In a very cartoonish was, Hades’s nose had sunken into his face. His skin scrunching between his eyes.

“What!” He screamed, but his voice came out as a slightly muffled hum. He realized what they were laughing at. Hades stuck his fingers in his face and yanked his nose out.

He roared and threw his arms around, the floor going ablaze with azure flames. “I am going to get what I want! And no one, not even some faulty hero’s are going to stop me!”.

“I am a GOD! I will not be stopped by some little bra-“. But hades was cut off when Sora suddenly launched himself at the God and nailed him in the side of the head with his keyblade.

Sora landed and then spun around, swinging the kingdom key in an upward strike. Sending Hades up into the air, Sora flipped his keyblade into a backwards hold.

He jumped up and hit Hades again. The brunette then started dashing around at blinding speed, repeatedly smacking hades around as the God started falling to the ground.

From the others perspective, it looked like Sora was zipping around and playing badminton with himself. With the The Unfortunate Hades acting as a shuttlecock.

Sora stopped and held his keyblade like a baseball bat. He crouched and gripped the handle tightly. And with a turning swing, he smashed the magic blade into Hades’s face.

It sent him high into the air. With a mixture of Flowmotion and his armor’s speed, he ran up a column before back flipping off. 

He appeared above of hades, he legs bent back and his hand behind his back. He spun forward and swung his keyblade down, his legs making a V.

He slammed Hades into the ground, the God creating a crater in the Marble floor while Sora slowly floated down, before landing softly. 

Hades groaned and pushed himself up. His bones cracking. He snarled at the brunette in red armor “you will pay for that you brat!”. 

Hades pulled his fist back and started charging blue flames in his palm. Sora got back into his stance on instinct, but then a voice came to him.

“ ** _Trust your instincts. Finish him off_** ”. Sora nodded. He followed his instincts. He tapped the button on the ride watch and in the middle of the driver. The belt unhooked itself again and fell to a slant.

With his left his spun it around. “~Gong~ **STRIDER. Hyper Time Break**!” It announced. Sora suddenly jumped 12 feet into the air.

He flipped back before throwing his kingdom key at Hades. It spun as it soared through the air. It slammed into Hades and assaulted him in a strike raid attack.

It stopped, the teeth pointed down and the tip pressed against the Gods chest. Sora pushes his right food forward and shot towards the God.

The sole of his foot kicked the pommel of his keyblade. Then the brunette and his keyblade blasted through Hades, landing a couple feet away.

The blue God turned around before he was engulfed in a enormous explosion. Sora slowly turned around, the smoke and the heat making his appearance more intimidating.

Once the smoke from the explosion settled, Hades was seen face first on the floor knocked out. He was back to normal, with the black Watch sitting beside him.

Sora de-transformed, his armored form fading away. He stumbled and clutched his head “Sora!” Goofy and Donald called, running to his aid.

They helped him stand “it’s alright. I’m fine” he said, pushing their hands off. He walked over to Hades and gazed down at the fallen God. Sora gently taps him with his shoe.

The God doesn’t stir. Sora then notices the Black watch sitting beside the God. He reaches down and picks it up. He sees that it was blank, like what his Strider watch was before.

Then like earlier, a symbol of a clock appeared in front of it. Both hands did a full rotation before it flashed a blinding light.

When it died down, he was now holding a a Ride-watch. The dial was silver with a blue body. There was the 2019, but instead of a crown, a heart symbol was present.

He turned the dial clockwise, like the other Ride-watch. It too had an image of a helmet of sorts. Curious he pressed the button on the top.

“~Pshhew~dang~” a couple of beeps then “ **CALIBER** ”. Then he pressed it again “~Gong~ **The one who walks the path to dawn. Between Darkness and light** ” ~clock ticking~ “ **CALIBER** ”.

“That’s another power”. Sora spun around to see Kuroi standing in front of him “A new power?” He questioned. Kuroi nodded then opened his large book.

“You have to collect the blank ride watches used by evil doers. And after defeating them, a new power arises each time” he explained, shutting his large book.

Sora looked down at the new ‘power’ in his hand, feeling a sort of familiarity in it. Then he remembered, he spun around. The brunette sighed in relief, he saw Hercules perfectly fine helping his father up.

He glanced back at Kuroi before jogging to his DemiGod friend. The black coat chuckled “as innocent as usual”. He turned around and summoned a corridor of darkness, leaving the world of Olympus.

The Mysterious Tower.....

Sora, Donald and Goofy were talking to Yen Sid

“I see...You could not regain your strength” Yen Sid mused. Sora waved it off “Aw no biggie. I still learned a lot”. 

The Wizard shook his head “Regardless, Sora, you will need the Power of waking”. “It can't be gone forever. Maybe something'll trigger it real soon” Goofy said.

“Like, what exactly?” The brunette asked. “know! How about a bonk on the head?” Donald threatened. The two growled at each other, the elder Wizard sighed.

“Perhaps it could be something that is as simple as that”. The keyblade wielder was surprised “Wait, you think so too?”. He nodded “Whenever you are in need, magic happens. That is your greatest strength, Sora”.

He pouted “You make it sound like an accident”. But they were interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn around as Riku and Mickey walk in.

“We're back, Master!” The mouse greeted. Sora was about to greet him back, but he was trampled by his companions as to greet their king.

But they quickly pulled their brunette friend back onto his feet. “We went to Olympus to visit Hercules!” Donald said. “And to figure out how to get all of Sora's lost powers back” Goofy added.

The king rubbed the back of his head “What a shame. But, honestly...”. “We didn't fare any better” Riku continued.

“Did ya manage to figure out where Aqua is Cause Master Yen Sid said that's why you fellas left” Goofy asked. “Even a hint?” Donald added. “Come on. Can I finally say something?” Sora whined.

Riku furrowed his brow “We know Master Aqua made it as far as the beach that Sora and I once visited, but that's where her trail ends”. “Meaning...?” The brunette pushed on.

“All traces of her vanish into the great abyss...beneath the realm of Darkness” Mickey finished. “She's gone?” The mage questioned. 

Riku shook his head “No. Sora was dragged into the abyss during his exam. And I went in after him. So I think if we find someone who was really close to Aqua, and they make the dive, they could reach her down there”.

Mickey spoke up “I'm not sure who's even left to ask. Ventus hidden...and Aqua's the only one who knows where. Plus, nobody's seen Terra in ages. Aqua was the last”.

“So Aqua—she's gonna be the key to finding all three” Riku mused. “Yes. Their teacher, Master Eraqus, would have been another possibility, had Xehanort not mercilessly struck him down” Yen Sid explained.

Sora tightened his fist “I'll save her” he proclaimed. They turned and stared at him in disbelief. 

“But Sora, that's gonna be super hard since you don't have the power of waking” Goofy reminded. Sora shook his head out of his revere.

“Huh? Sorry... I have no idea why that just popped out”. “Well, it was pretty convincing” Mickey said. “Yeah, better not let us down” the silverette joked. The elder Wizard stroked his beard.

“Sora, you must focus on regaining your lost power of waking. Mickey and Riku, I recall that Master Aqua journeyed to many worlds, and connected with others who could be the link we need”.

Mickey nodded “Good plan, sir. Riku and I will retrace her steps and see if we can find any sort of clues, but first...”. Yen side raised his brow “Hmm?”

“We got hit pretty hard in the realm of darkness. My Keyblade was damaged, and the Heartless broke Riku's clean in half. So, we're gonna need to get replacements before we can continue” he confessed.

The Wizard nodded “In that case, rendezvous with Kairi and Lea. They are continuing their training under the tutelage of the wizard Merlin”.

Yen Sid then summoned two suit cases containing new protective gear and gave them to Riku and Mickey. “What? No fair! What about my outfit, Master?” Sora whined.

“Sora, don't bug him like that. It's inconsiderate” the Duck squawked.  
The Wizard held up his hand “Settle down. I have new clothes for you, too, Sora. A gift from the good fairies”.

The brunette pumped his fist “I knew you'd come through for me. Thanks”. “Those are no ordinary garments, Sora. Like before, they have very special powers, so it took extra time to prepare them. 

-In addition, there is a gift from chip and dale inside.” He explained. “Cool. Okay! The brunette cheered.

Jiminy appeared and jumped onto Sora’s shoulder, now their team was complete. “Good. Now, to mark the beginning of a new journey, I wish for you to have this, Sora” Yen Sid added. 

He then summoned a small silver rimmed, purple amulet “That is a Heartbinder. Think of it as a good luck charm made just for you. You have a gift, Sora, for connecting with others, and this makes that gift stronger”.

Sora nodded and pocketed the Heartbinder. Then he remembered what happened in Olympus “oh yeah! I forgot that I did get a new power” he said.

Riku, Mickey and Yen Side quirked a brow at him “You did? Preytell, what new power have you acquired young Sora” the elder Wizard asked.

Sora nodded and pulled out a white device. Yen Sid curiously leaned closer while Riku and the king waited with anticipation.

Sora place it on his waist “ **ZIKU DRIVER** ” it announced as a belt ejected and wrapped around his waist. Sora shoves his hand in his pocket and fished out his red Ride watch.

He turned the dial and pressed the button “~Pshhew~dang~” beeping “ **STRIDER** ”. He slid the ride watch into the ride side of the device.

“-Pyoohm-“ (Sora’s theme). He pressed the button in the middle of the belt before spinning it completely. It clicked back into place and he said “Henshin”.

6 giant translucent red rings shot out from the driver and a black body suit began to form over his body. Then Gold and red armor materialized out of thin air. The rings converged until they lined up vertically. 

then they collapsed around Sora, placing the armor onto his body. With a hiss and a shot of steam, his armor locked together and firmly attached itself to his under suit.

“ **LEGEND HERO STRIDER** ” his driver announced, the word strider flashing across the screen on the white part of the driver. 

The 2 keyblade masters and the retired one’s eyes widened in shock and surprise “well? What do you think?” Sora asked.

Riku gazed in disbelief “Is that?”. “That’s keyblade armor!” Mickey finished. They continue to stare in shock as Sora put his hands to his hips and stood proudly and cockily.

Yen Sid strokes his beard “hmm, it seems that young Sora has indeed gained a new power. But I don’t believe it is enough” he said.

Sora pouted inside of his helmet, but then he remembered the second watch he received. He reached behind his back and pulled out the blue ride watch out of who knows where.

He spun the dial with his thumb and pressed the button “~Pshhew~dang~” a couple of beeps then “ **CALIBER** ”. “Wait. Where am I supposed to put this?

“ _ **The left side**_ ” the voice said. Sora nodded and slid it into the left side of the driver. “-Pyoohm-“ rock mixed with piano music began to play (Metal version of Riku’s theme).

Repeating the process, Sora presses the middle section then spun his driver. 

“Henshin!”.

This time 6 dark, pale blue rings appeared. They were also translucent and they glistened like lolite gems. Then silver and blue armor appeared.

The rings converged until they lined up vertically. then they collapsed around Sora, the armor following. 

Then out of a thin mist of darkness, his armor locked together and firmly attached itself to his under suit. Sora was now in new keyblade armor.

“ **LEGEND HERO CALIBER** ” his driver announced, the word strider flashing across the screen on the white part of the driver.

It was slightly bulkier than his red armor. 2 large horns on the helmet’s sides that curve back, various heart and fleur de lis symbols, and normal keyblade armor shapes.

Again they were surprised by the new keyblade armor. Sora gazed down at his hands, inspecting his new blue armor “Huh. This doesn’t really suit me. Blue isn’t my color” he said.

He pulled the ride watches out and removed the driver. “Well young Sora, I am impressed that you’ve gained new power. But you still must awaken the power of waking”.

“Be safe. And may your heart be your guiding key” the Elder Wizard said. Sora, Donald and Goofy all bowed. Sora immediately left with his suitcase in hand.

4m]+?^!{¥~......

“Now who shall I use today”. Kuroi looked away from his book to see blank ride watches lined up neatly along a table.


End file.
